nwnroleplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Corellon Larethian
Corellon Larethian, whose titles include The Creator of the Elves and The Protector, is the patron god of all fey. He is the creator and preserver of the Tel'Quessir, governing those things held in the highest esteem among eladrin and elves, such as magic, music, arts, crafts, poetry, and warfare. Corellon lives in the realm of Arvandor. He favors those who kill orcs and the followers of Lolth, blesses those who aid others and becomes angered at those who defile the dead, or flee from their foes. Background Main focus of the background. Describe some key points about the background of this God. Include any details of how he became a God. Briefly describe the worshippers of this God with reference to the God's history. Any other details canfit here. Strategy Briefly state the style of play for this God. Higlight key points in devising a character and their background with reference to the God. Show any problems they might encounter when expressing their beliefs in this God to others and in relation to other Gods. Add any other information which might relate. Roleplaying Briefly state the main roleplaying method for this God. This should include more indepth information specific to roleplaying within the NWN persistent world. Are there any items in the standard toolset (or the CEP/etc) that would be suitable for roleplaying this character (e.g. flags, banners, etc). Are there any important things to consider when entering combat? Are there any forbidden weapons that the character must never use? Are there any special rituals or procedures to follow before/during/after combat? Interactions with the Deity's Avatar What is the form of the Deity's avatar? Give suggestions for a character's reactions to seeing this avatar (whether they are worshippers of this Deity or not). When conversing with the avatar, is there any points to remember? Does the avatar try to fool the character? Could the character use any tactics to further their cause? Roleplaying as the Deity's Avatar Quick tip for a DM goes here. Similar to the section above but go into detail from the point of view of the one roleplaying as the avatar. Using the Deity in your Character Background Quick tip for using the God in a character background. Go into depth about methods to include the God into a character's background. Include examples and suggestions of backgrounds and effects of using this God. Tips for Clerics and Paladins The clerics and paladins of Lendys are what? Go on to explain what they are and how they function. Tips for worshippers Elves and half-elves (as well as many bards) worship Corellon. He favors those who kill orcs and the followers of Lolth. He blesses those who aid others. He is upset at those who defile the dead, or flee from their foes. Corellon's clerics wear silver circlets and gossamer robes of the brightest azure. His holy day is the quarter moon, and he is worshipped at natural geological formations. Beautiful objects are sacrificed to him monthly. His favoured weapon is the longsword. Orders of Corellon Larethian Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower The Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower is a loosely structured organization made of elven knights dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned elven realms. Members must be elven warriors or elven paladins. Seekers of the Misty Isle The Seekers of the Misty Isle are an elite order of elves dedicated to finding the Misty Isle which was whisked away by the deities Gruumsh and Kurtulmak. Dealing with followers of this Deity How are these followers seen by others? Go into detail of how your character will look upon a worshipper of this God. You may need to include several examples to cover a range of alignments and such. How would a character recognise the worshipper as following this God? Festivals and other holy events Are there few or many holy events? Describe the events here including any dates/times these must be done. Interactions between this and other Deities and their followers In many campaign settings, the elven pantheon of gods (also known as the Seldarine) consists of the leader Corellon Larethian, as well as Aerdrie Faenya, Deep Sashelas, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira. Other elven gods may be present in different campaign settings. Gruumsh One-Eye, god of the orcs, is his greatest enemy, because Corellon took his eye in an ancient battle. The entire orc pantheon hates Corellon intensely. Corellon also opposes the deities of the goblinoids. Corellon was also the one to banish the drow goddess Lolth to the Abyss. Corellon can count all evil drow gods as enemies for this. Because of his keen friendship with the Seelie Court, Corellon often finds himself at odds with the Queen of Air and Darkness. In the Forgotten Realms, Corellon has most often been at odds with Cyric, Talos, Malar, and Moander. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. * Project:Manual of Style * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. External links * Wikipedia Dragon Deities Page * Another link Interesting Facts * Small datum of interest. Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Gods